Pamala Tyson
Pamala Tyson is an American actress and voice actress. Biography Absolutely nothing is known about Tyson's past, including her birthday, the names of her family members, and where she went to school. What is known is that Tyson got her first role in 1991, when she was cast as Medea in the PBS series Great Performances. Her voice acting career began when she was cast as an unknown character in the cartoon series The Legend of Sarmoti: Siegfried & Roy. Since then, Tyson has appeared in TV shows and video games such as Robot Chicken, Dead Rising 2, Wolfenstein: The New Order, Bones, Shameless, The Wild Thornberrys, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Tyson portrayed a medical examiner in the Season Four episode "Demonology". Filmography *Family Guy (2016) - Shelby (voice) *Robot Chicken (2005-2016) - Oprah Winfrey/Additional Voices (3 episodes, voice) *Austin & Ally (2015) - Miss Claire *Chasing Life (2014) - Martine Brouard (2 episodes) *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Pamela Tyson) *Wildstar (2014) - Sergeant Kara/Granok Female/Falkrin Female (voice, credited as Pamela Tyson) *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Camp Prisoner (voice) *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Pamela Tyson) *2 Broke Girls (2013) - Lila (credited as Pamela Tyson) *Shameless (2013) - Civil Service Worker *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices (voice, as Pam Tyson) *All Good Things (2010) - Lula Baxter *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Additional Voice (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Demonology" (2009) TV episode - Medical Examiner *American Violet (2008) - Gladys Williams *The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Pamela Tyson) *Close to Home (2006) - Sheryl Carter *Bones (2006) - Fran Duncan *Crossing Jordan (2004) - Althea Hurd *Something for Nothing (2004) - Foster Care Worker *Static Shock (2003) - Dolores Vale/Shenice's Mom (2 episodes, voice) *The Shield (2002) - Escrow Clerk *Nikki (2002) - Choreographer (credited as Pamela Tyson) *Any Day Now (2001) - Unknown Character *Will & Grace (2001) - Joan (credited as Pamela Tyson) *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Carla the Swordmaster (voice, credited as Pamela Tyson) *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Cow #2/Masai Woman (voice) *Whatever It Takes (1998) - Sharleen Harris (credited as Pamela Tyson) *The Wayans Bros. (1998) - Jasmine *Touched by an Angel (1997) - Teresa *JAG (1997) - Antoinette Malidor (credited as Pamela Tyson) *Life with Louie (1996-1997) - Unknown Characters (3 episodes, voice) *Spicy City (1997) - Ebony/Venus Sartori/Bruja (2 episodes, voice, credited as Pamela Tyson) *Living Single (1996) - Mary Marie Plaza *Last Dance (1996) - Linda, Legal Aid Attorney *The Client (1996) - Delores Mayfield *The Legend of Sarmoti: Siegfried & Roy (1996) - Unknown Character (voice) *Sisters (1995) - Arlene Bayliss *The Larry Sanders Show (1995) - Shani *Se7en (1995) - Thin Vagrant by John Doe's Apartment *Courthouse (1995) - Laurie *Notes from Underground (1995) - Madam (credited as Pamela Tyson) *Double Rush (1995) - Admitting Nurse *Melrose Place (1994) - Girl #1 *Martin (1994) - Saleslady *Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993) - Vegas Backup Singer #2 (credited as Pamela Tyson) *What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) - Leanne *Jungle Fever (1991) - Angela (credited as Pamela Tyson) *Great Performances (1991) - Medea External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses